Regla Espiritual
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Rukia ya no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Ichigo y él lo había notado, pero lo dejó pasar. Tal vez ella sólo tenía esa cosa que las chicas tienen mensualmente. Tal vez. COMPLETO. Dedicado a Candy-chan.
1. Ichigo

**REGLA ESPIRITUAL**

Rukia tenía un problema bien grande con Ichigo y sin que éste lo supiera. Ya no podía estar en la misma casa con él (ni pensar en la misma habitación) y a la escuela sólo asistía cada tanto y con agudos problemas de concentración.

Claro que él había notado todo esto y, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Tal vez ella necesitaba "cambiar de aires" o le había venido la _regla espiritual_ (no es como si existiera pero prefería afirmar que sí a creer que le desagradaba a Rukia, en realidad qué sabía él, no es como si fuera una chica y mucho menos una que llevara muerta más de una centena de años). Si la enana lo que necesitaba era un poco de espacio él se lo daría, aunque tampoco es como si le agradara mucho la idea.

Pero con el pasar de los días el problema aumentó de tamaño hasta lograr abarcar semanas y luego meses e Ichigo ya no lo podía soportar más. Así que, molesto por necesitar a una Rukia que parecía esquivarlo, salió apresurado a la casa de Inoue, donde ahora vivía la chica, decidido a arreglar las cosas.

Cuando hubo llegado al lugar se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, e ignorando a los buenos modales (de los que siempre había carecido), tomó este hecho como una invitación para entrar.

Desde que puso un pie dentro de la casa escuchó unos gritos agudos, para nada normales en Rukia. Curioso por ésto, subió silenciosamente las escaleras para espiar un poquito la conversación que seguro estaban teniendo las féminas.

—¡Pero por supuesto que NO! No haré eso. Nunca. Ni muerta.

Ichigo se rio bajito con la oreja pegada a la puerta; dudaba mucho que esa última frase pudiera ser aplicada en alguien como la enana, pero bueno.

—Deberías hacerlo, te aseguro que él aceptará— la voz de Inoue había sonado ciertamente triste, pero el espía de cabello naranja no supo definir por qué.

—¡NO!— otro grito de Rukia. A este paso se quedaría afónica —Por supuesto que no lo voy a... ¡Espera! ¿De verdad crees que él...? ¡Arggghhh! ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? Ahora sueno como una de esas chicas estúpidas de los, aún más estúpidos, mangas shojo.

—Si no lo haces tú, le diré a Tatsuki que lo haga—. Amenazó la otra chica con esa tristeza en su voz otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ir por allí divulgando que estoy enamorada de Ichigo!

_"Enamorada de Ichigo"._ Esa frase logró que el cerebro del chico trabajara más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho en su vida, comprendiendo así el motivo del distanciamiento entre él y la shinigami. ¡Pero claro! Ella estaba avergonzada y no quería que él notara su estado, por eso lo evitaba y no porque estuviera enojada con él, como anteriormente había pensado. Por un momento Ichigo suspiró de alivio para que luego su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado. Rukia estaba enamorada de él. ENAMORADA DE ÉL. ¿Y él? ¿Él qué? ¿También lo estaba? Decir que no hasta para él le parecía mentira, pero decir que sí... ¡Dios! Él no estaba preparado para eso, él era feliz creyendo que Rukia tenía la regla.

Completamente turbado, se maldijo interiormente y salió de la casa lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aún sin poder dejar de pensar en el asunto. Fue un milagro que no tirara nada de camino. Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en la habitación y tirarse en la cama para continuar exprimiéndose los sesos.

Y entonces (y sólo después de seis horas con lo mismo) por fin pudo admitirse a sí mismo que él también tenía la regla espiritual.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí mi primera aportación al fandom. Esto al principio iba a ser un EdWin (FMA) pero me pareció más interesante explorar a una Rukia enamorada, pero, como ven, acabé usando a Ichigo como motor, en un escenario completamente diferente al que me había planteado al principio. Espero que les haya gustado y si hay alguna falla, por favor, háganmela saber.<strong>


	2. Rukia

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regla Espiritual<strong>

_Capítulo 2: Rukia_

Rukia, al dar se cuenta que estaba enamorada del mayor idiota que había pisado la faz de la tierra no pudo más que sorprenderse. Ella siempre había creído que viviría toda su vida sola y solterona, sin perro que le ladrara, pero desgraciadamente, ahora ella era la que le ladraba a Ichigo. Sí, eso era completamente humillante.

Al principio se reprimió todo lo posible. Trató de actuar todo lo normal que se podía en una situación así, pero falló considerablemente. Si Ichigo se le acercaba sonreía como estúpida y le brillaban los ojos anormalmente, si la tocaba se sobresaltaba al sentir una corriente eléctrica invadiendo su cuerpo, cuando no estaba se la pasaba preguntando por él y si estaban juntos tenía una extraña sensación que más tarde un manga la ayudaría a definirla como _mariposas_.

Con todos estos síntomas presentándose a cada momento en ella, no pudo más que huir de la casa Kurosaki, aun sabiendo que el objeto de su afecto se cabrearía, pero prefería salvaguardar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad. Era eso o sufrir humillaciones constantes de parte de Karin.

Por eso había acabado en casa de Orihime. Ella nunca decía que no. Además, pensaba que la entendería y la ayudaría a superar su problema, sin embargo, el tiro le salió por la culata pues Inoue notó su enamoramiento por el idiota de cabellos naranja. En ese momento, Rukia estaba dispuesta a marcharse a la_ Soul Society_ pero su amiga le dijo que estaba bien, que no importaba, que guardaría su secreto, que era un proceso natural por el que pasaba cada chica durante alguna etapa de su vida y más chorradas por el estilo que no quiso ni oír.

Después de ese día, Kuchiki notó una seriedad completamente fuera de lugar en su amiga, pero mientras siguiera su flechazo con Ichigo ella no le diría nada, ¿qué tal si la corría? No iba a mudarse de vuelta a casa de Isshin y aunque la Soul Society siempre era una opción, descubrió con pesar que, aún si su salud mental dependiera de ello, no podría hacerlo. No soportaría estar más lejos de Ichigo de lo que ya estaba.

Así, completamente superada por su problemilla, comenzó a faltar a la escuela. Sabía que Ichigo estaba sospechando que algo sucedía con ella, pero ella sabía que él era tan torpe o más que ella en las relaciones personales y por eso mismo no le dio mayor relevancia.

Cuando ella creyó que ya era tiempo de dar la cara y que podría mantener una conversación decente con el pelinaranja sin que su gigai la traicionara, vino Inoue a arruinar toda su resolución con su malnacida _charla de chicas_.

—Rukia... sobre _eso_— ese _eso_ no le supo muy bien a la susodicha, pero la dejó continuar —. Tienes que decírselo.

—¡Pero por supuesto que NO! No haré eso. Nunca. Ni muerta— ella estuvo consiente que ese _ni muerta_ no era aplicable a ella, pero se entendía lo que quería decir, así que eso venía importando cacahuate.

—Deberías hacerlo, te aseguro que él aceptará— por lo exaltada que estaba, Rukia ni siquiera notó que la voz de Inoue había sonado triste, ella estaba muy ocupada poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡NO!— otro grito. A este paso se quedaría afónica —Por supuesto que no lo voy a... ¡Espera! ¿De verdad crees que él...? ¡Arggghhh! ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? Ahora sueno como una de esas chicas estúpidas de los, aún más estúpidos, mangas shojo.

—Si no lo haces tú, le diré a Tatsuki que lo haga—. Amenazó la otra chica con esa tristeza en su voz otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ir por allí divulgando que estoy enamorada de Ichigo!

—Creo que ya has dicho demasiadas veces "no", Rukia. Él no te rechazará, no a ti— dijo con dulzura la jovencita de cabello naranja.

Las dos cicas tuvieron un duelo de miradas. Al final, la resolución en los ojos de Orihime hizo flaquear a la portadora de Sode no Shirayuki, quien resignada declaró:

—Bien, bien. Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Inoue sonrió.

-.-.-.

Rukia había pedido ese "algo de tiempo" con la esperanza de que su amiga se arrepintiera de forzarla a cometer semejante acto, pero era obvio que eso no iba a pasar, así que, suspirando incansablemente fue un día a la clínica Kurosaki

—¿Está Ichigo?— preguntó a Yuzu cuando abrió, agradeciendo mentalmente porque no hubiera sido su padre.

—Se encuentra en su habitación, si quieres puedes subir— contestó la niña hecha un manojo de amabilidad y sonrisas —. Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí.

Dando el suspiró número mil del día, Rukia agradeció a la niña y subió las escaleras en busca del shinigami. Si estaba allí, no se iba a echar para atrás.

—¿Quién es?— llegó la voz del otro lado de la puerta después de haber tocado.

—Yo— se limitó a contestar, poniéndose nerviosa.

—¿Ru-rukia?

—Sí. ¿Estás ocupado?— bueno, si él decía que lo estaba nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado.

—No. Digo, sí. Quiero decir: ¡tengo la regla!

Vale. Tal vez era algo ignorante a las cosas relacionadas con los humanos, pero estaba completamente segura que solamente las mujeres menstruaban, lo cual se resumía en dos opciones: Ichigo era una mujer travesti o era tan imbécil que no podía ni inventar un pretexto creíble.

Ella estaba segura de que era la segunda opción.

—¡Qué te den por el culo, pero tú me vas a abrir esa puerta ahora mismo!

—¡Ya te dije que no puedo recibirte!— escuchó su grito desesperado, pero a ella nadie la rechazaba con una excusa tan estúpida. Así que, olvidándose del propósito de su visita, abrió la puerta de un fuerte patadón —¡Mi puerta!— chilló Ichigo con voz aguda, parado sobre la cama y más asustado que un conejo en mis manos.

Kuchiki subió a la cama con él y le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

—Po imbécil— resumió. Luego se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el pelinaranja con dolor en su voz y eso bastó para que Rukia se sonrojara de la cabeza a los pies.

"_Debí ensayar algo"_ se reprendió mentalmente cuando se quedó completamente en blanco.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte— empezó con voz temblorosa.

—Escucho— contestó Ichigo temiéndose lo peor.

—Tú... yo... bueno. Yo no quería, pero Inoue... ella— con el alma en un hilo, la shinigami reunió todo el coraje del que era capaz y dijo por fin —Estoy enamorada de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Más de una persona querrá matarme... creo. Se suponía que tenía que subir esto hace dos días pero se me complicó la cosa... así que, bueno, eso...<strong>

**También, pues seguramente están molestos porque esperaban ver qué hacía Ichigo después de oír de in fraganti a Rukia, pero pues, decidí que tenía ganas de realizar el one-shot original que era esto y experimenté con mi tan amada Rukia enamorada =) Y bueno, sólo queda un capítulo y esto MUERE O:, les diré que se llamará "¿Y ahora qué?" ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Ok, no, apostar es malo X)**

**Por último, pero no menos importante sino que es lo más importante porque lo bueno siempre viene al último xD les agradezco a todo por haber leído esta cosa, por agregarme a favoritos, ya sea como historia o autor y a las alertas. También a los que leen en silencio y hacen que esta cosa tenga muchos hits xD Y especialmente a los que me dejaron reviews =):**

**Onny-Chan **

**Candy-chan (para ti dedico este capítulo, nena!)**

**Lonely Athena **

**lovetamaki1 **

**my194 **

**Hasta pronto!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_**  
><strong>


	3. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Regla Espiritual**

_Capítulo 3: ¿Y ahora qué?_

Después de la bochornosa confesión, lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue una risilla maniaca de Rukia, que apuntaba con el dedo índice la cara de Ichigo.

—¡Por Dios!— y volvió a reír compulsivamente. Parecía que estaba loca. —¡Te ves más imbécil que de costumbre!

El pelinaranja volvió a enrojecer, ya no por vergüenza, sino por la furia que se acumulaba en su interior. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa enana para burlarse de esa manera?

—¡Oh, cállate! Por lo menos no soy una enana inútil.

—¡Enanas tus bolas!— Lanzó Rukia de regreso, completamente cabreada.

—¡Bruja!

—¡Vegetal naranja!

—¡Tus dibujos son una mierda!

—¡No metas a mis dibujos en esto, descerebrado!

Como en todas las peleas, sus rostros se acercaron inevitablemente mientras se miraban fieramente, con ganas de sacarse hasta las tripas. Ansias asesinas. Pero la shinigami rompió el contacto visual al darse cuenta de la situación y, de un salto, se apartó del pelinaranja para después echarse a correr. Al fin y al cabo, su trato con Inoue sólo era decirle, no incluía besos ni apapachos. Por esto mismo fue que corrió, corrió y corrió sin detenerse, una parte por vergüenza y otra por miedo a enterarse de la opinión de Ichigo. Los sentimientos de una mujer enamorada son muy sensibles. Demonios.

Cuando Rukia se fue, Ichigo aprovechó el pequeño momento de paz para recapitular los sucesos importantes de ese día: ella se había declarado, luego se rio de él y al final salió corriendo. Ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta de su parte. ¿Qué no se supone que cuando te declaras esperas a que te contesten con la esperanza de ser correspondido? Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Mierda otra vez. Odiaba que Rukia fuera tan complicada pero, al final de cuentas, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Ichigo se rio por esto. Se estaba volviendo un maldito sensible.

Tomó sus llaves, se las metió en el bolsillo y salió disparado a buscar a la shinigami. Y así, mientras corría, se sintió patético al darse cuenta de que Rukia había tenido más huevos que él para declararse. Hasta sentía que estaba perdiendo su hombría. Pero aún podía arreglarlo, ¿no?

Luego de cinco minutos de carrera maratónica por fin pudo alcanzar a Rukia una cuadra antes de llegar a casa de Inoue. Agradeció mentalmente por sus piernas largas e inhalando con profundidad jaló a Rukia del hombro, estrellándola contra la pared. Si había sido muy brusco (que lo fue) ella no dijo nada.

—Sí que eres idiota— comenzó él —se supone que si te confiesas debes esperar a que te respondan.

Kuchiki lo miró todo lo mal que pudo. Maldito bastardo insensible y arrogante. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que tenía miedo de su respuesta?

—Venga, pues entonces contesta. Estoy esperando. — dijo desafiante. Ningún fenómeno naranja ni ningún estúpido enamoramiento la iban a amedrentar ya. Ella era una persona valiente y respetable, huir no era su estilo.

—Tú también me gustas

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, relajante. Si bien Ichigo no había dicho "enamorado", Rukia entendía perfectamente que lo había omitido por vergüenza. Conocía esos ojos muy bien.

—Bueno ¿y ahora qué?— preguntó la portadora de Sode No Shirayuki. En su mente sólo estaba planeada la declaración y no un _después de_, así que, como ella bien había dicho ¿ahora qué?

Ichigo se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que deberíamos besarnos o algo, ¿no?— declaró con incomodidad, no era como si él tuviera mucha experiencia en eso.

—Ni de coña dejaré que tú me beses.

El muchacho de cabellos naranja puso los ojos en blanco. Esa enana y sus tonterías. Pero luego, de improviso, sintió unos labios suaves sobre los suyos durante un segundo.

—¿No era que no querías que te besara?— parpadeó confundido.

—Tú a mí, porque si te beso yo primero, soy la que lleva los pantalones en la relación y, obviamente, tú eres un blandengue como para serlo.

—¡Enana del demonio!

Rukia se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino a casa de Orihime, Ichigo se apresuró y caminó a la par de ella, en silencio.

Ahora ellos tenían algo. No podían definirlo como ser novios porque era más complicado que eso, además de que ninguno de los dos quería romperse la cabeza pensando en esas pequeñeces. Lo importante allí era que estaban juntos. Que se querían.

—Oye, Ichigo— llamó Kuchiki tomando su mano. Un poco de romanticismo no les vendría mal.

—¿Pasa algo?— apretó su mano de vuelta.

—¿No necesitas que vayamos a comprar tampones?

E Ichigo juró que mataría a Rukia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Well. A mi parecer terminó decente. Aunque, personalmente, no me agradó mucho el final donde Ichigo la persigue y la alcanza, pero es lo que hay. Traté de hacer alusión al título del FanFic durante los tres capítulos, espero que les haya agradado ese detallito. No iba a poner beso (sólo lo de la manita) pero luego pensé que querrían matarme y decidí meterlo muy a mi estilo y al estilo IchiRuki de mi cabeza. Gracias por sus comentarios a:<strong>

***chik-yinyang**

***Onny-Chan**

***lovetamaki1**

***Darkrukia4**

***eLisa **

***HinataWeasley789**

***Ale-chan227**

***Candy-chan (para ti mención especial actualicé hopy por ti xD)**

**Nos vemos en algún otro proyecto (sip, estaré más por aquí hasta que se harten xD)**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_


End file.
